


Love of their Life

by DittoKiddo



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, Asshole Behaviour too, Brothers don't know how to share, Couch Cuddles, Damn I'm just adding everything, Disability, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Don't kill me if I get something wrong, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Not Ashamed, Jealous Papyrus, Jealous Reader, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, Mild Language, Multi, Obsession, Overprotective Papyrus, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus is a creep, Past Attempted Suicide, Possessive Behavior, Reader has a disability, Reader is a sweetbun, Reader is calm, Reader is deaf, Reader is sub, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sans protec but he also attac, Sexual Tension, Sign Language, Soulmates, Touch-Starved, lots of kisses, poly-relationship, vulnerable reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoKiddo/pseuds/DittoKiddo
Summary: Being deaf isn't always easy, especially when you run into two skeletons who don't intend on letting you go so soon.Summary may/will change.





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm beginning a new story since I got some inspiration from an anime. When you find me, make sure I haven't gone crazy yet.
> 
> I'm not trying to offend or make fun of people who are deaf. I'm just going off of my own prior knowledge. I'm no expert, so just give me some credit man. I'm trying my best.
> 
> So, here you go. Prepare to indulge yourself in this story! (Or not cuz idk who da heck ya are)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this story might not update as much, but if a lot of people enjoy it, then I'll try my best to update each week or two if life doesn't fuckin' kill me first.

 

 The store had some new improvements over the last few weeks, and yesterday was the grand reopening. 

 

 The owner, Mr. Owens, waved to you as you walked in through the automatic doors. You waved back with a smile. He was a rather sweet man, and sometimes even gave you free coupons and items. Which was totally awesome, considering you were jobless at the moment.

 

 No one really wanted to hire someone who couldn't hear.

 

 You took a cart and looked around the store, grabbing your necessary groceries. You made sure the objects were actually important, based on the low amount of cash in your wallet.

 

 Bringing them to the counter to check out, you quickly paid and left, not wanting to stay there any longer. It wasn't that you didn't like the place, but the people there tended to be quite... menacing. But you didn't have anything against them! It was just... Argh, it was difficult to explain, alright?

 

 Carrying out your bags, you turned right and continued on the pale sidewalk, making sure you didn't bump into anyone. The cars to your left rumbled the ground below you. Were cars loud or did they just grumble every so often? A question you asked yourself everyday.

 

 Looking up, you could see a plane taking off in the far distance, close to where the airport was. Ahh, memories of when you arrived here years ago resurfaced, making you smile. Man, what did you have to do to feel alive again? While staring at the sky for too damn long, you felt cold pin-pricks on your face. Shoot, was it raining? Haha, good thing you always kept your handy-dandy umbrella-

 

 Welp, nevermind, you forgot it at home. And of all times.

 

 Sighing, you walked faster, hoping to make it home before it started raining cats and dogs. That was still a common saying right?

 

 There were more people at the airport than you thought. Heck, you didn't even know it could get this _crowded_. You had to wait behind some people who were trying to get inside their car while also shoving their luggage into the backseat. You would've asked if they needed any help, if they hadn't shot you a glare when you were behind them. 

 

 Um, okay, that was a bit rude.

 

 Before you could dwell any further, your curiosity took over about why there were so many people here. Upon closer inspection, you could see a strange new insignia lining the upper windows of the building. Wait, you recognized them. 

 

 The emblem of Monsters? 

 

 You waited for a few more moments, noticing that most of the people here weren't previous plane passengers, but news reporters and journalists. Oddly enough, something interesting was happening that was keeping them on their toes.

 

 You tried to peek over shoulders, but noting your height, you couldn't get a good view of what they were waiting for. Eh, maybe it was just some obnoxious thing like last time. 

 

 That monkey wasn't even funny.

 

 Shaking your head, you decided it was time to leave the place. You'd see whatever it was on the news or internet.

 

 But as you turned around, you accidentally hit something with your bag. A suitcase.

 It tipped over and busted open on impact with the ground, its contents spilling out onto the sidewalk and road. Uh oh. You looked around, seeing no one but you near it. Who the heck leaves their suitcase unattended?

 

 Dropping your own bag, you scurried to get the belongings. No cars were visible, so you went, picking each item carefully. There was a shirt that somehow made it to the middle of the road. Now, should you go out there and get the shirt or gather everything and put it near the case, leaving the shirt and clothing without apologizing.

 

 Well, you'd rather have a death wish than live with that guilt. You didn't do very good with guilty feelings anyway.

 

 Watching for cars, you crossed over to the shirt, picking it up and shaking off the dirt and dust. Oh, it wasn't a shirt, but a red scarf tied into a neat(but now ruined) bow. Huh, you swear you've seen this kind of scarf before. And these stitches were awful. Boy, there were holes everywhere-

 

 Suddenly, you were pulled away by the arm violently, almost tripping over yourself as a car zoomed past you. Oh shoot, you didn't see that. You literally almost died.

 

 You turned to see your savior, who dragged you to the sidewalk before throwing you on the ground. He raised your chin, mouth moving to form words you didn't know. White skin- no, it was bones, black chestplate armor(with shoulder plates as well?), and black shorts laced with red. Wait, a skeleton monster?

 

 Wow, he was actually really cool to look at.

* * *

 

 "-SOME STUPID SHIT THAT CRAWLED OUT OF YOUR MOTHER'S ASS OR SOMETHING? WHO THE HELL WAITS TO GET HIT BY A CAR, DUMBASS?!"

 

 Sans grabbed your shirt when you didn't say anything but look at him in awe. What were you, an idiot?

 

 "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING HUMAN?" Sans glared at you as you tilted your head.

 

 Why the fuck does he look mad? You were the one who almost died, not him. Reaching into your pocket and pulling out a notepad and pen, you handed them to him.

 

 "... THE HELL'S THIS FOR?"

 

 What was he waiting for? Oh wait, maybe he didn't understand. You tapped his hands lightly to make him let go, in which he reluctantly did.

 

 You opened the first page and showed him the words.

 

  _"Nice to meet you! My name is Y/n and I will be talking to you through this notepad."_

 

 You flipped to the next page.

 

  _"I am deaf, so that means that I cannot hear. When you want to talk to me, you can use my notepad or use sign language to communicate with me!"_

 

You smiled as he took the notepad to read the words. Then he looked at you.

 

 "WHAT, YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BELIEVE WHATEVER THIS WHOLE 'DEAF' THING IS?" 

 

 You waited patiently for him to write what he wanted you to know. He was still talking, did he not understand? 

 

 Sans waited for you to respond back to him, telling him that it was only some kind of sick joke, but you didn't make a sound. You only smiled at him. Shit, you were really going through with whatever it was you were trying to do.

 

 He scoffed. Fine, he'd play your games. He quickly wrote down something and showed you.

 

  _"WERE YOU THE ONE WHO KNOCKED MY THINGS OVER HUMAN?"_

 

The true question was why he wrote with capitol letters. But dismissing that, you wondered if he was talking about the suitcase. If so, then his anger made sooooo much more sense now. You nodded to him. 

 

 He took the notepad again and wrote something else down. 

 

 " _WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP PERSON KNOCKS OVER SOMEONE ELSE'S THINGS THE MINUTE THEY LEAVE?"_

 

 You quickly wrote back.  _"It was an accident! I really didn't mean to."_

 

  _"WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON THE ROAD?"_

 

 _"I was getting some of your ~~shit~~_ stuff."

 

The monster looked skeptical at your answers. What else were you supposed to tell him anyway?

 

 Sans sighed as you showed him the notes. Great, now he had a broken suitcase. Another thing to add to his problems, like that Papyrus wasn't even here to pick him up like he promised.

 

 He thought for a few moments, looking you up and down as you sat there, not knowing what he was thinking. Then, an idea popped in his head. A smirk showed on his face as he wrote down his plans.

 

  _"BECAUSE OF YOUR CLUMSINESS AND STUPIDITY, YOU WILL DO WHATEVER I SAY! AND I, THE GREAT AND MALEFICENT SANS, SAY THAT YOU WILL TAKE ME TO YOUR PLACE AND ALLOW ME TO REST WHILE YOU REPAIR MY SUITCASE!"_

 

 You felt confusion for his request. _"What? For one, I am not stupid nor clumsy, and two, it was a damn accident! Why do I need to repay you?"_

 

Wow, you could practically see him getting mad at you for refusing him. His face was turning red and his cheek bones swelled.

 

  _"BECAUSE I SAID SO!! DO NOT **EVER** QUESTION ME AGAIN! NOW WALK!"_

 

Okay drama queen.

 

When you didn't move, he stomped his foot several times, causing you to jump at the sudden gesture. Geez, bossy much? 

 

 Okay then, guess you're taking a monster home as well.

 

You stood up, dusting your clothes off a bit before noticing that the monster was actually... a bit shorter than you.

 

 Which made him look less intimidating. And somehow more cute. He looked like a munchkin, although he only reached your shoulders.

 

 You were about to tell him, but then thought over it. He seemed like he'd only fill out your papers with bitchy, unneeded words that you'd only tear out and burn instead of read. Heck, if someone saw the pages, they'd think you were a sociopath.

 

 

 He followed closely behind, even going so far as to make you carry his things like a servant whilst he texted/played on his phone. If you didn't feel guilty as heck, then you would've just booked it and ran. Yet here you were, carrying a stranger's things and taking a stranger home, everything that gave you red signals.

 

 

 

 

 

 By the way, you didn't even know this guy's  _name_ yet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Well, at least you've finally got some company in that tiny compartment of yours.

 

 Tiny company for a tiny apartment.

 

  Made sense.


	2. The Great and Maleficent Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an interesting, demanding, tsundere skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how often I'm gonna upload chapters. I'm also updating my other stories, so be sure you check those out as well okay? 
> 
> Alright, I'll quit the self promotion shit and let's get you on to the story!

 The whole way to your apartment he wrote down what had happened during his day. How his plane almost malfunctioned all the way to how the commotion had made him sick with displeasure. He also talked a lot about himself, and how he was with the top of monster kind.

 

 When he had stopped writing, you courageously(and finally) asked what his name was; he quickly jotted down the words to cover up the whole page in big letters saying " _I AM THE GREAT AND MALEFICENT SANS, HUMAN!"_

 

 You concluded that you'd have to buy a new notepad after this.

 

 You had also asked ~~him~~ ,Sans, why he had come to this area in the first place, in which he took his time answering. He said he was visiting his brother for the season. Now that you remember, he looked a bit nervous when he showed you the paper.

 

 Seeing the building, you pointed to it and smiled. _'Well, here's my home._ _My apartment is on the second floor.'_

 

 " _YOU LIVE IN AN APARTMENT?"_

 

 You nodded, although you wondered why you were telling this person where you lived in the first place after just meeting him. He was such an asshole earlier, and yet you pretty much let him invite himself inside. He could be a murderer or an illegal smuggler for all you cared! Ugh, you didn't feel like dying today.

 

 Walking up the stairs, your neighbors, who were a couple tending their potted plants outside, spotted the tiny monster beside you and immediately turned their heads to the side at the sight. Well, you couldn't argue with that. He looked like he went through war, hell, puberty and back.

 

 They signed. " _Good morning Y/n! We see you have a new friend here."_

 

You smiled at them, seeing the confusion on the monster's face in the corner of your eye. Huh, guess he's never seen sign language either? No wonder he doesn't know squat. _"Not exactly friends, but we're getting there I guess. How're the flowers?"_

 

The woman, Mrs. Jones, signed as a smile grew on her face. _"They're doing fine, thanks! Although my lilies seem to be wilting a bit. But that can be fixed as always with some good 'ole sunlight and water!"_

 

 You waved goodbye, not seeing their glares at the small monster, as you walked past them and to your own apartment. As you looked for your keys, the monster was writing furiously in the notebook before forcefully shoving the paper in your face.

 

  _"WHAT WAS THAT HUMAN? WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THE OTHER HUMANS? WHAT DOES IT SYMBOLIZE? WAS THAT SOME SORT OF SILENT MAGIC? ISITBECAUSEOFYOURSOCALLEDDEAFDISEASEORSOMESHITLIKETHATORWASITJUSTSOMETHINGRIDICULOUSCAUSEWHATTHEHELLJUSTHAPPENED-"_

 

You gently took the notebook from his hands, not bothering to read the rest, and unlocked your door with your found key.

 

 Wait...

 

 ... What was that smell? Wow, holy damn the guy wasn't joking when he said a rat died in the air conditioner. No wonder your neighbors were out right now, it smelled like burnt manure. 

 

 Well, nothing you could do about it.

 

  _"It's called sign language. Most Deaf people use it to talk to others when writing down your thoughts takes too much time."_ You'd mentioned it before when you showed him your paper, but you guess he didn't give a damn about it.

 

 He squinted and gave you a what-the-actual-fuck look as you opened the door, the smell growing more pungent. You rolled your eyes and smiled. Maybe you could teach him a few things. Just so you could save some poor trees from being in the hands of the maleficent Sans.

 

  _"IT SMELLS LIKE DEAD ASS IN HERE."_

 

  _"Yeah, I know. Sorry for the smell, something's rotting in the air vent and I don't think they've cleaned it out yet."_

 

_"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE THEN?"_

 

You set his stuff in the small living room next to the couch when you almost stumbled on his words. " _What do you mean?"_

 

_"I MEAN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MOVE OUT SOMEWHERE ELSE?"_

 

Switching between each other with the notepad was getting tedious already.

 

  _"I don't exactly have the money to do that."_

 

 You took the notepad with you into the kitchen, seeing 'Sans', the font skeleton, trail behind you in curiosity.

 

  _"What do you want to eat?"_

 

_"YOU HAVE QUESADILLAS?"_

 

_"No, but I can make them if you like."_

 

 Something on his face changed, from his tough demeanor to an excited child in an instant.

 

 You both discussed what kind you'd be making, and also refused his help as he was technically still a stranger/guest who could possibly burn her house down.

 

 Sans left you to your cooking and sat in the recliner, taking out his phone. Now would be a good time to call that stupid brother of his.

 

 Dialing... no answer. Dialing... no answer. Dialing... the line was picked up.

 

 " _Hello-_ "

 

 "THANK FUCKING GOD YOU FINALLY PICKED UP YOUR PHONE! JESUS, PAPYRUS, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

 

 " _Sans? Wait, what's going on?_ "

 

 "YOU FORGOT THE FUCKING FLIGHT SCHEDULE, DUMBASS!"

 

 " _Shit it was today?_ "

 

 "YES! AND NOW I'M IN A HOUSE WITH THIS WEIRDO HUMAN WHO SAYS THEY CAN'T HEAR SHIT SO WHATEVER I SAY THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND AND IT'SGETTINGONMYNERVESSOMUCHBECAUSEIKNOWTHEYCANTALKBUTTHEYHAVEN'TYETANDIKNOWTHEY'REFAKINGIT-"

 

 " _Wait, you mean you just followed someone to their house without consent?_ "

 

 "ACTUALLY, I FORCED _THEM_ TO."

 

 He sounded confused at that. " _And... and they're deaf?_ "

 

 "WELL YES! BUT I THINK THEY'RE JUST PRETENDING TO BE! THEY'VE BEEN MAKING ME WRITE IN A SHITTY NOTEPAD THIS WHOLE TIME SO I HAVEN'T USED MY VOICE IN A WHILE!"

 

 " _Uh, you know that being deaf is possible, right? People can actually be born with it or slowly lose their hearing as they grow older..."_

 

 "... OH..."

 

 " _Yeah..._ "

 

 Sans paused. "WAIT WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE HUMAN? WE SHOULD BE TALKING ABOUT ME!" He blasted into the phone. "NOW WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO PICK ME UP?!"

 

 " _O-Oh, um, I-I can't really go right now."_

 

Sans almost crushed the phone in his hands. "YOU. WHAT?"

 

 Papyrus' voice shrank a little. " _I-I'm sorry, m'lord, I'm actually at work right now and my boss won't let me leave. I took the day off tomorrow because I thought it was then!_"

 

 "WELL YOU'RE WRONG AND I'M YOUR LORD SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

 

 Sans hung his head and sighed heavily, making sure Papyrus heard him. He... wasn't as mad as he led on though. For some reason, he didn't totally mind your presence. Or the absence of the mutt. After all, it'd been 3 years since they'd seen each other face to face. 

 

 "UGH, YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND.  _AFTER_ YOU GET OFF WORK, I EXPECT YOU HERE ASAP! THE ADDRESS IS XXX XXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX!"

 

 " _U-Uh, y-yes ~~bro~~ , I mean m'lord._"

 

 "DON'T DISAPPOINT ME AGAIN PAPYRUS. YOU'RE DISMISSED!"

 

 "... _Love you too m'lord._ "

 

 Sans ended the call, sighing again in annoyance. His brother was such an idiot! Geez, he couldn't ever count on him. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and rolled his shoulders from tensing too much.

 

 He sat there, looking at your decor, although there wasn't much. Beside the entrance stood a small cabinet holding whatever inside, while a yellow vase with a single buttercup was placed on top. On the wall to the left of him hung a picture of some weird blue swirls with yellow bulbs and splotches surrounding them. To the right was where a tall black bookshelf leaned over him. There were colorful books that had the spines facing outwards. He could read come of the titles: _The Ugly Duckling, Small Knight and George, Chrysanthemum, Study of the Human Body, Learning Acceptance,_ and some others that looked like books the useless mutt would read. The painting and bookshelf were such a contrasting difference from the old tan wallpaper.

 

 He didn't feel like doing _nothing_ while you cooked, plus it was boring, so he waltzed over and decided to observe you from the "so-called" doorway.

 

 You were swiftly cutting some sort of vegetable on a white cutting board while also cooking something in a pan to your left. In front of you was a window that was closed, something telling him that you would usually leave it open if it wasn't raining. You quickly threw in whatever you were cutting up into the pan, a loud burst of sizzling ingredients occurring as you mixed them nonchalantly.

 

 Sans watched curiously as you went back to the cutting board and grabbed a different object, washing it with water and continuing to chop it into smaller pieces.

 

 Deaf huh? Wowzers, it must be a pain in the ass. But he couldn't help but be curious. What kind of noises _could_ you hear then? Everyone _has_ to hear at least some kind of noise. It can't be quiet forever. 

 

 "HELLO? HUMAN?" He decided to call out. Or more like shout out.

 

 You chopped the green onions, making sure you didn't cut yourself like last time. The knife had been pretty slippery in your hands before and you didn't want to conduct the same mistake again. Taking out a small bowl from your top cabinet, you filled it up with the cut green onions and set it to the side. It was more like a garnish than an actual needed ingredient. For an odd reason, you wanted to impress the skeleton, and for that to happen, you needed the food to look presentable.

 

 Sans leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. His voice didn't even startle you one bit. You moved as if he hadn't even said anything in the first place. Okay, you were the real deal here.

 

 He stared at you, examining the rather round curves of your body and the light blue apron tied around your neck and lower back. For some reason, it made him feel like he was in a cliche husband and wife situation, where the husband came home from work while his lovely wife was still preparing dinner for the two of them. 

 

 Suddenly, his cheekbones grew dark crimson. Was he just thinking about you as his **wife** or some shit? Eww to the no! Wow, holy hell Sans, calm down, it's just weird to have someone cook for you again okay? Yeah, that's it. That's all it was. He was just confusing himself. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Falling for a  human was not something he was planning to do.

 

 Sans walked over and roughly tapped your shoulder. You turned around, surprised as you blinked twice at him. He was... motioning to the pan. Man, he wouldn't listen would he? You shook your head at him, raising an eyebrow. Again, he was a guest... who invited himself inside. Still, a guest none the less.

 

 This made him furrow his eyes at you and open his mouth, but he closed it. Then, he just turned and started mixing everything in the pan together, face slightly red. 

 

 You watched as he expertly sautéd the bell peppers and onions as if he'd been a chef for years. Well, you barely knew his background so he _could've_ been a chef before. A skeleton who could cook though? Man, this monster was full of surprises.

 

 You decided to just leave him as you smiled to yourself, not seeing the monster catch your expression. 

 

 You added some garlic into the pan and then opened a package of chicken breast. You laid them onto the cutting board, cutting them into thin slices and putting them into a silver bowl. Now, time for the spices.

 

 You turned to the skeleton, who was standing in the way of the spice cabinet. You patted his arm, in which you earned a disgusted glare in return, and pointed to the cabinet above him. He turned his head at you in question as you mentally face palmed yourself. You attempted to slowly push him out of the way, but he stood his ground with a serious look. God, he was so short! How could he be so hard to move? How could he be so clueless?

 

 Rolling your eyes, you stood on your tippy toes and reached over him, opening the cabinet and searching for the correct spices you needed.

 

While you moved the unneeded bottles around, you barely noticed that your chest was pressed up against Sans' back as his face flushed with newfound nervousness.

 

 He wanted to move you, shove you, so that you would stop touching him, but he was frozen in place as you busily kept searching, unaware of his contradictions. He could feel his face getting strangely warm. What the fuck was happening to him?

 

 You were... so weirdly soft. Like a pillow. He'd never been touched by a human this way, and it surprised him that he didn't feel disgusted or revolted by you. Choke you to death, yes, but right now he was... utterly confused by what he wanted.

 

 You finally found the spices you wanted and took them out, setting them beside the silver bowl. As you did so, you noticed how... red Sans was. What the heck?

 

 You tilted your head and put your hand on his shoulder once more, uncertainty on your face. He seemed to read what you were wondering and threateningly knocked your hand away in one swift motion. Okay then, never mind about that. 

 

 Prepping went smoothly, apart from the communication, and you were surprised that it actually turned out better than you'd ever made them before. It tasted better too. 

 

 At the table, you and Sans chatted(or more like wrote) with each other and shared a couple (you guessed chuckles and laughs?) as silent words were given. For a fleeting moment, even though the skeleton was a bit irritating, you appreciated his company. It had been a long while since you've eaten with another person.

 

 While cleaning up, you wrote, " _Thank you for the help, Sans! I think they tasted superior because of you!_ "

 

 He... wasn't expecting a compliment. Yet of course a commoner like you would look up to a strong and talented monster like him! It even made his SOUL flutter. His skull emitted a strange red glow as a smirk spread on his face. He puffed out his chest.

 

 " _WHY OF COURSE FOOLISH HUMAN! I'M ALWAYS THE BEST OF THE BEST!_ "

 

 Well, way to feed his narcissistic nature. You smiled anyway at him and carried the plates away to wash in the sink, since getting a dishwasher costed way too much. You guessed this was some sort of payment for breaking his suitcase. Though, you'd never felt so... would you say... un-isolated? No, that didn't sound right at all. What was the word you were looking for?

 

 Sans watched as you left the room before he found himself holding his breath. Holding his breath for who though? You? No, that wasn't possible. Your gentle smile and your calming presence didn't make him happy at all! And the fact that you knew how to cook decent quesadillas didn't exactly make him excited! W-Wait hold on...

 

 He pulled out his handy dandy dating manual(don't as where), hearing the sound of rushing water coming from the kitchen. He flipped through the pages, finding the page he wanted.

 

 " **Usually a person is in love or likes another person if these occur:**

**-Heart starts to race**

**-Out of breath without doing anything**

**-Continuous amounts of physical contact**

**-Thoughts of sexual contact-"**

 

There were so many more that were listed, but he didn't bother reading the rest as he grabbed his shirt, shaking.

 

 No. 

 

 He... h-he likes a  _human_? 

 

 What kind of bullshit is this? This manual has to be a scam! How was he not paying attention? That human probably casted a.... a magic spell on him! 

 

 Yeah, no, he wasn't that stupid. 

 

 He covered his face with his red gloves. God, the feeling was unbearable. 

 

 ....

 ....

 

 Fine.

 

 

 

 

 He'll ask you out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow intro and fast romance. I, for one, kinda dislike the "one look, fall in love" mumbo jumbo. But I feel like Sans would just... idk, he feels like the type of person to not be that exposed to the "lover" feeling. And when he feels it, it hits him HARD[emotionally and physically(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)], like a ton of Gaster blasters blasting your ass in genocide. 
> 
> So yeah, the crap has been explained. Thanks for listening and hopefully peeps in Florida are alright TvT


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alrighty, I'm gonna upload and finish this chapter so I can work on my other stories!" 
> 
>  
> 
> -me 2 _fucking_ months ago
> 
>  
> 
> Also me:was too tired to read over, so if something doesn't make sense or is spelled wrong tell me. Waaay too tired for my own shit -_-

 Papyrus slowly lowered his phone and sighed. Wowzers, the first fuck-up in 3 years with m'lord had to happen on the first day he was moving back. Wonder what other shit he'll mess up on.

 

 He shoved the phone back in his jacket, taking a long puff of his cigarette before reluctantly throwing it on the ground and stepping on the embers.

 

 He was currently outside of Muffet's Pub, earning criticizing stares from people walking down the streets. He could almost see the airport from where he was, but it was only a blurry blue sculpture. The air was filled with smells of baked goods, deep fried delights, and heavy alcohol beverages. Basically, it was a normal day for Papyrus. Well, "normal", considering if you didn't count his conversation with his m'lord.

 

 But what he was truly baffled at, was when Sans defined meeting someone who was  _deaf_. True, he'd met deaf people in town that came and went. He'd seen blind monsters and helped them out(only to steal their wallets). He even had a.... well, never mind.

 

 Yet there was only  **one** deaf human that came to mind. One that seemed like the only human stupid enough to let someone like his brother into their house. One that was practically the only deaf person in this city, as most humans and monsters with disabilities like that seek out better places to live in than this hell hole. One he couldn't really forget about for a few weeks now.

 

 He couldn't help but grin to himself as he turned to head back inside. In the end, he wouldn't have the need to find you or introduce himself. 

 

 His brother would be the one to introduce  _you_ to _him_. Huh, what a coincidence.

 

He was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

 You waited as the skeleton scribbled down something you couldn't see, only to then move the pencil he found quickly, scratching what you guessed were the words out rather than erasing them. His face held a steady red as he (literally)couldn't find what he wanted to say.

 

 You had just finished washing the dishes when the little monster spawned behind you abruptly, a close heart attack in your chest. He seemed... very excited and nervous. Even though you guys had just written to one another like old pals a few minutes ago.

 

 Sans could feel the (somehow)blood rushing up to his face as you stared at him in bewilderment. His piece of paper was filled with crossed out words. 

 

~~WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?~~

~~HUMAN! I'D LIKE TO DATE YOU!~~

~~FUCK THIS SHIT~~

~~I LIKE YOU?~~

~~I ORDER YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME!~~

~~I WANT YOU?~~

~~I WANT TO DO YOU~~

~~I   IT                  YOU~~

 

 Damn it, nothing seemed to convey his feelings! Why the hell was it so hard to show you some simple words?!

 

 His cheeks puffed out in vain and his eye, which you had just noticed had two rather large scars running down them, started twitching in annoyance. You smiled. Aww, he was so cute! You just wanted to pinch those cheeks of his, but you were sure if you did, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow. So instead, you waved your hands, pointing to your small bathroom. You needed to take a shower soon. You weren't gonna stay up to dry your hair again. Although there wasn't any reason for you to even wake up so early in the morning.

 

 He blinked twice, as if he was just remembering what he was supposed to do. He flipped the page, scrambled words covering the other with black led marks.

 

 " _YOU'RE GOING TO THE BATHROOM?_ "

 

 You nodded.

 

 " _WAIT! ~~I~~ DON'T LEAVE YET!_ "

 

 Damn, he wrote at the speed of Usain Bolt. You tilted your head at him again and raised an eyebrow. His mouth was moving... and he was still scribbling down something. 

 

 Seconds passed before he hesitantly flipped the paper over, red blushing his whole skull as he turned away. You squinted at the letters.

 

 Only thing was, was that you couldn't read  _shit_. Like, was that a "p" or an "o"?

 

 " _ ~~HU~~ IMKON! II ~~WAHMT TU TFLL~~ YPU ~~TH~~ AT J KOVE YI ~~OU SO~~ GP OPUT WFTH NE!_ "

 

 Umm? What's up with the random letters and scribbles?

 

 You took the book from his hand and wrote down your own words.

 

 " _I can't read your writing. Can you write it again?_ "

 

 He stared at the paper, then you before a glare settled on his face. He snatched the notepad from your hands and walked off. Or stomped off, with the amount of shaking he was causing in the house.

 

 Did he just... get mad for no apparent reason? It wasn't even your fault that you couldn't read it. He's acting like you forced him to write whatever, in which you didn't. Ugh, forget it. Once you finish showering, you'll fix his suitcase. Then he'll go on his normal life and you'll go on with yours. 

 

 Rolling your eyes, you walk off to your small bedroom and pick up your new undergarments and pajamas. You took one last peek at the short monster before stepping into the bathroom, seeing him repeatedly ripping out the paper and crushing them in his fist. Well, he seemed occupied enough that he wouldn't think of stealing anything.

 

 With that thought, you swung the bathroom door shut and locked it, feeling the lock click in your hand. You also didn't want to test if he was a pervert or not. Being deaf gave you a huge disadvantage at hearing if someone was coming in, so you tried your best to keep your eyes open. But with a hot and steaming bath, you couldn't help but doze off a few times...

 

* * *

 

 His SOUL was thumping louder and louder as he walked away from you, his SOUL wanting nothing else but comfort. Strangely, he was glad you couldn't read his writing. He was glad he didn't get to tell you anything. 

 

 Cursing to himself, he sat on the comfy recliner once more and stared at your words. Why was it so much harder to write it down? It should be the other way around, where a person feels more anxious saying it in person. But not him. Not  _fucking_ him.

 

 He touched the paper, feeling the texture of it and smearing a bit of the lead in a smokey look. Sans gruffly sighed. Why did he have to fall for a  _useless disabled_  human like you? You were so _annoying_ with that... stupid smile. So utterly _frustrating_ with those hips. So disgustingly _innocent_ with that glint in your eyes like you knew more than you led on. An  _idiot_  nonetheless. 

 

 Yet his SOUL was even stupider for feeling this way.

 

 Sans looked down as the pencil in his hand stopped moving. His own words surprised him, showing themselves like bright stars in the night sky.

 

 " _I LOVE YOU_ "

 

 A mysterious feeling swept over him as the words pulsed in his bones. A silent, loud rhythm hummed in his ears as pain rushed to his legs and pelvis. His hands shook with something of horror.

 

 Anger swelled inside of him and he ripped it out. The whole page. In one swift motion. He crumbled it up and threw it across the room, hitting the far wall with enough force it left a dent. Breathing heavily, he ripped out the other pages as well. All his scribbles, crumbled into dust and thrown around him. That should teach you to not mess with him. With his  _feelings_.

 

 While he controlled his breathing, Sans sat there after his fury died down, hearing the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom. A shower huh? You thought you could  _shower_ and  _rest_ before fixing his suitcase?! You were acting way too cocky now. 

 

 So he'll do the same. Best to snoop around in your shit till then.

 

 He set the notepad down, unnecessarily spreading the paper dust everywhere as his boots loudly clacked against the flooring. No need to be silent since you couldn't hear.

 

 He made his way up the short hall, seeing the bathroom door, where a warm orange glow came from the crack underneath on the left. To his right was a closed door with a sign that said "Y/n's Bedroom". How childish.

 

 He turned the knob and pushed the door open, seeing a flourish of colors hit him. Unlike your living room, your bedroom was (*your favorite colors). He stepped inside with a look of disgust and closed the door behind him. 

 

 Your bed was in the center of the room with a desk to the far left side with a mirror and boxes sitting on top. To the right of the bed was a small wardrobe with a lamp on top and a black clock next to it. There were these weird white wires with thick endings attached to the clock though. Huh, some kinda kink maybe?

 

 Making his way to your wardrobe, he opened the first drawer, seeing bras of different colors. Hiding his blush, he moved them around in case you had hid something underneath. He groaned when he didn't find anything. Not even lacy bras.

 

 The next drawer was filled with your underwear. His blush grew even more as he touched the silky softness, phalanges tingling. He still pushed them around with his finger tips, expecting to find something.

 

 Still nothing. And still no lacy items. Though the closest to one was a dark red underwear from the drawer. It... smelled nice. Like your house.

 

 Like you.

 

 Without hesitation , he shoved it down his pocket. Best to keep that for later.

 

 On the wall in front of your bed was an in-the-wall closet. He opened the doors, seeing such dull clothing inside. How boring. He took some clothes off their hangers and threw them around the room, smirking to himself. Messy, just like your head.

 

 His attention went to your walls though, all your interests showing through. Different shows and bands littered everywhere, Napstaton in a rather exposing pose, and... a singular picture. 

 

 He went up to it, yanking it off its pin. You were standing there with that smile on your face, pure happiness, as you waved a blurry peace sign. Beside you was another person, their face bright with the glare of the sun that Sans couldn't see their features. They had matching sweaters with you and had their hand extended out to the camera, meaning they were the one who took the pic. But their other hand was also wrapped around your shoulder. A hand wearing brown gloves. It made his bones boil. How dare they put their hands on you?

 

 Luckily he didn't do anything to the picture and hung it back up in a half-ass manner. It was tilted, but he didn't care.

 

 Your room wasn't anything special. He was hoping to find some secret diary or something to blackmail you with, but everything was blank. No secrets or anything. Sans huffed with disappointment as he was about to leave. 

 

 But, for some reason, he had missed a hidden poster that was hung behind the door. There was a bucket and blue markings all over it. He neared the poster, squinting his eyes.

 

 The hell's a bucket list?

 

 All Sans saw was useless crap, like "find a job this year" or "make some new friends" or even "get an amazing boyfriend :D"

 

 Yet at the very bottom, written in red ink, said something that caught him off guard.

 

 " _ **Find more reasons to be alive**_ "

 

 . . . what in Queen Toriel's ass? 

 

 Sans studied it for a moment longer before he lost interest and shrugged. God you were a pathetic human. An idiotic, pathetic human.

 

 Opening the door to exit, he made one more scan of your room. Something seemed... off about it. Oh well, he could care less.

 

 Just as he closed your door, the bathroom door swung open as you stepped out of the steaming room. You wiped your hair with your white towel before finally seeing him standing there.

 

 The only thing on his mind was that you looked so fucking sweet in those stupid Halloween pjs(covered in _bones_ ). But was also completely awestruck that he had barely made it out of your room in time. If you saw him looking around in your privacy, then all that trust that he built up with you until now would crumble. 

 

 Well, actually he only cared because if that happened you might betray him... and he just needs to gain your trust so that you'll become his. That was it.

 

 ... wait what?

* * *

 

 You put your clothing on as soon as you left the shower. Still dripping wet and soggy, you met with your acquaintance. Sans was, awkwardly, standing there waiting for you when you first opened the door, which was pretty weird. Not to mention how he stared at your body like you had three arms. What, he didn't like skeleton pajamas? Too bad, cause it was close to Halloween and it was time for the spooks.

 

 Not bothering to ask, you made your way into the living room, where another trouble met you. 

 

 No. way.

 

 What in the actual fuck?

 

 There was some kind of strange white dust scattered across the whole flooring. Crumbled paper was thrown about and... and was that a dent in the wall? Jesus Christ almighty save your SOUL from this demon.

 

 You slightly turned your head to him while raising an eyebrow. Of course the moment you  _leave_ , he decides to  _trash_ your place. Brilliant. 

 

 You were too tired for this shit.

 

 Sans saw that beautiful expression of confusion. How it fit your face perfectly. And it put a smirk on his skull as he purposely shrugged. He wanted to see more.

 

  _So much more._

 

 Glaring at him, you decided to stay calm and not "yell" at him with sketches of mad and frowning faces. Breathing in and out, you walked to where his suitcase was and lifted it up to the table. The kitchen had your sewing kit. So you walked there and back, and what did you see? Sans sitting down on the couch with a look of pure smugness. Ugh, he was just waiting for you to burst wasn't he?

 

 Well, you weren't wrong. Sans was a little confused himself when you didn't even go for the notepad to write something to him. You had stayed calm, not a wrinkle of anger or sadness on your face. To be honest, he didn't like it. He wanted to see all your other emotions. He wanted to experience each one in your presence. So he'd wait. In a moment, you'd go ballistic on him, he was sure of it.

 

 Throughout Sans' whole mind conversation, you worked on sewing back the gigantic rip on the top where the case had split. Having nothing to do with no job or shopping(since you shopped online for clothing now and most necessities other than food; outside was always dangerous), you had picked up this hobby of sewing. Quite calming... and it made you feel like you had control over yourself.

 

 Sans watched as a smile grew on your face, feeling the same hot feeling in his cheeks. Such an adorable expression, but not what he wanted. Growling, he crossed his arms and turned away from you, only to avert his eyes to your work.

 

 You were working with a thick red string, expertly sowing each and every loose strand back together. It wasn't as hard as it used to be when you first started. You didn't know where the lines went or how to precisely sew something together without it looking like a disaster. But now it felt... almost natural. Neat. Good enough. 

 

 The little munchkin was actually surprised at how good you were. Well, he's seen better. But it was still pretty average.

 

 It was a few minutes before Sans started getting bored. He reached for the notepad, still surrounded by loose particles, and wrote down some questions. Mind as well get to know you a bit.

 

 He passed the paper to your line of sight, avoiding your eyes as you stopped and scanned the words. You feel yourself exert some kind of air from your mouth. Those were called laughs right? Yeah, laughs... or chuckles? Guess you laughed, because as soon as you did, the "said noise" caught the attention of the skeleton. 

 

 Did... did you just laugh? Huh... your voice was... oddly lower than he expected. And awkward. How... sudden. And yet he almost forgot you weren't mute as well. Just... "deaf". Meaning, he could still somehow hear your beautiful voice. A voice of a living and breathing  _goddess._ He didn't even need to dwell on it, he could already assume.

 

 Which made himself smile in return.

 

 You caught it before he could realize what he had done, covering his mouth with red gloves as his cheekbones glowed scarlet. 

 

 You laughed again, somehow forgetting that he had just trashed your place. You couldn't help it. He was so dang adorable. Like holy wow, you wouldn't be surprised if he was an inactive succubus. The thought made you wheeze.

 

 Sans stared wide eyed once again as that noise escaped your untainted lips. Plump and pink with pulsing blood. He wanted to bite them. He wanted to connect with them. He wanted it so bad.

 

 That hot feeling returned. The one that threw him into his tantrum. But he wasn't mad, strangely. 

 

 He didn't know  _what_ he felt.

 

 Only that he liked it. And he liked it  _a lot._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long delay of chapters. I'm not dead*cough* yet *cough*so don't get all happy and excited! 
> 
> Life's a fucking piece of trash. And I'm a fucking piece of garbage for being a lazy asshat.
> 
> You people tell me any suggestions. I'll gladly take em. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter was all over the place I'm so sorry)


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Someone_ decides to ruin the fun.
> 
> But that leads to _something_ interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas, so little time.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is progressing slowly but thank you for your patience.**

 After finishing the suitcase, you offered to fix that scarf of his inside. Sans seemed to oblige, but looked clearly offended. 

 

 " _ARE YOU SAYING MY SEWING SKILLS AREN'T SWELL?!_ "

 

 You just smiled and shrugged your shoulders. " _Just wanted to make it better._ " When he looked skeptic, you added, " _It needs to match your level of amazing-ness right?_ "

 

 Then after that, he basically allowed you to do whatever you wanted. Well, not really, because he wasn't paying that much attention to it anyway. He was all over himself, saying how fast and clever his abilities were and all. He even said a boss monster, who was his previous teacher, couldn't beat him in a sparing match anymore. He was in the midst of moving up in his life.

 

 You gazed up from your needle and thread. Sans was writing down more in the notebook, a smile spreading on his face. Well, spreading wider than what was already a permanent, sadistic grin. He looked so excited though. Well, you didn't suspect less since he seemed like such a successful and mighty person.

 

 Smiling, you got back to work as the skeleton happily wrote more to you. It would've take you thirty to forty minutes to finish the fixes, but with Sans sitting next to you distracting your mind every second, it took you an hour and a half to do so. But to be fair, it wasn't totally his fault for it taking so long. You had added a little neon blue heart to where you sewed at the front. Just so everyone could see it the next time he wore it. Kinda like payback for the mess but in a more... pacifist way? Not sure how else to put it. Plus, it wasn't like he noticed it when you stuffed it back into the case.

 

 Stretching, you closed your eyes and rubbed your neck from looking down for so long. You usually took breaks every so often, but determined to finish, you persevered.

 

 Sans, who was to say still writing about himself, caught the movement from his eye sockets. He saw the hint of your neck as you rolled it, the smooth skin that glistened under the soft yellow light of the bulb above. Your knotted yet silky hair just crying for his pull; that face waiting for his own. His mouth twitched.

 

 Well, until a damn doorbell ring ruined his moment. Who in the world just had to come visit his- **you** at, what, 9:15?! They just couldn't wait till morning, un- _fucking_ -believable. Wait. . . Why the hell did you have a door bell when it wouldn't even work for you in the first place?

 

 He looked at your calm demeanor as the doorbell rang again. 

 

 " _DOOR RANG._ _EXPECTING SOMEONE?_ "

 

 You raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes were narrowed and menacing towards you, almost pissed. Well then, whatever he was mad at now, you didn't get. But someone was at the door? Who would be visiting at this hour-

 

 You sat upright in the chair, feeling the blood drain from your head. Oh shit. When was the last time you fully paid rent?

 

  _Fuck, and while he's here too?!_

 

 You were mentally having a panic attack as you got up and put the suitcase on the floor while quickly kicking as much of the 'dust' to the farthest side of the room, which wasn't that far. Sans just sat and watched you as you scrambled around to adjust the place. Did you forget someone was coming over? Wow, how typical of a mere human. He smirked and sat back as the bell rang again, followed by a pounding fist.

 

 You felt the ground shake, knowing all too well of who was at the door now. As you turned, you saw Sans with that stupid look on his face, his eyebrow(bonebrows?) lifted in ridicule. Ugh, you felt like he was becoming a pest on your life even though you two had just met today.

 

 Straightening your hair and taking the writing pad from Sans, while telling him to stay quiet, you took a deep breath and quickly unlocked the door, swinging it open. You showed your best smile and the pre-written message in the notepad:

 

 " _Hello Mr. Johnson, is there something you need?_ "

 

 Bald, crooked nose, and pointed eyes that stared straight into your SOUL whether you liked it or not. Probably ten years older than you, but he already looked like an old man. That was practically all he was. And a creep too. You couldn't count how many times you saw him checking out your rear end. He had a wife, emphasis on  _had_. You heard he had an affair and got divorced, leaving him with some left over money in which he used to buy the apartment complex. You didn't really like his attitude, but hey, who were you to judge. You already had enough of that in your life.

 

 He stared at you, waiting to see any other expression before grabbing the notepad from your hands, touching your fingers in the process. You shivered uncomfortably.

 

 " _I hope yuo now ms. Y/n, that yuo didnt pay yuor bills this month or last month. if this is bekoming a problum im going to have to kick yuo out._ "

 

 His spelling could get better, but you decided not to say anything, like usual. As long as you could decipher his words, it wouldn't bother you. . . much.

 

 " _Yes sir, I'm aware of it. If I could have a little more time, I'll be able to pay the rent. I promise!_ "

 

 Sans looked over at the man as he was writing. Why did you look so upset? And what was this guy's fucking problem with you? As he wrote, Sans could hear him muttering to himself. Creep.

 

 You blinked in fear as he handed you the notepad. " _And if I sey no?_ "

 

 Shit. He was going to ask you for some sort of favor if you said you'd do anything. It would only be a small favor though right? But what about next month? And the month after that? Oh god, you wouldn't even know what he'd ask! What if it was something disgusting? What if he made you stay with him forever? Even worse, if he made you his slave or something? 

 

 Would that be better than living on the streets? 

 

 You were about to start writing the very words when a boney arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to an armored body. Looking to the side, Sans put his head against your shoulder and smiled devilishly.

 

 First of all, that was way too much contact with that skeleton, and second of all... it didn't feel _too_ bad, in a way. Which was confusing since they were two contradicting feelings being felt at the same time.

 

 But that wasn't the point right now.

 

 His mouth moved incoherently at the man as another feeling of remorse set in. Oh god, was he making the situation even worse? What you know of him already couldn't really lessen the feeling that he'd say something that would totally get you kicked out. If not definitely. But you stood there, still dumbfounded that this skeleton was having a verbal conversation with your landlord.

 

 Mr. Johnson seemed surprised at first, noting that you had a  _monster_  in your apartment that he didn't even notice. But then his nose scrunched up, and he appeared to be... maybe yelling at Sans in an argument? Yet when you glanced at Sans, his expression was that of feigned innocence, a calm smile splayed on his face as his arm squeezed you closer to him. He squeezed again. And again. Your face felt a little warm, but you really hoped it didn't mean anything.

 

 It was a few seconds before Mr. Johnson left with an angry expression, cheeks red with anger. You stood there staring at the open doorway in shock. Johnson never looked like that... unless...

 

 You turned to ask Sans- Wait, was that blush? But... how?

 

 After the nice conversation Sans intervened, he finally started to realize how truly squishy you were. He even gave a few extra squeezes during his talk with the man just to confirm it. It started to distract him from looking "cool" in front of you. So when the man left, he couldn't help but start glowing that stupid shade of red. And he knew you noticed, which was worst.

 

 Damn it, why the hell was he attracted to you and your fucking squishy-ness?! It's not like other prettier humans he'd been with didn't feel like that!

 Immediately, he felt a sharp pain in his SOUL, like an impalement of his own bone. Right in his chest. Something in that thought unsettled him.

 

 You stared intently at him as he quickly jerked his hand away, clearly attempting to cover the fact that he was embarrassed.

 

 Playing it cool, he sat back down on the couch, crossing his legs with a smug smile. Hopefully, his demeanor would be enough to distract you from the now blatant heat on his face. And the pain now resonating in him.

 

 "W _hat did you say?_ "

 

 You eyed him as he smiled, clearly full of himself, as he began to write. 

 

 . . .

 

God, signing would be so much faster.

 

 Eventually he finished. " _WELL, I PRETTY MUCH TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS A SACK OF SHIT AND THAT YOU DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT HE THOUGHT._ " There was a few adorable doodles in between the text. " _THEN HE SAID HE DIDN'T EITHER AND PROCEEDED TO SAY HE WAS REMOVING YOU FROM THE PREMISES. WHAT A COWARD!_ "

 

 " _Why the hell would you say that to him? He's my landlord, he owns the place! He can do whatever he wants!_ "

 

 " _YEAH I KNOW, I READ YOUR OTHER CONVERSATIONS. BASTARD DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL JACKSHIT._ "

 

 " _Sans, this is serious! You just made me lose my home, my only home! I have no where else to go!_ "

 

 " _SO?_ " He showed you before idly turning it back around and writing more.

 

 ... there goes your future. If you squinted hard enough, you could see it waving to you from the distance. Never in your life, you'd ever think it'd all end with a skeleton.

 

 To be honest, what Sans said wasn't...  far from what you've wanted to say to Johnson yourself, but you knew when to keep you words from spilling out onto paper. And this was why.

 

 Deciding against telling him off more, you just sat next to him, waiting for him to show you whatever else he wanted to say to justify his act.

 

 Great, now in the next few hours, you were going to be homeless. All your things out in the streets carried by plastic bags that broke every few days. You shuddered, already imagining the dry and cold nights you'd have to spend at the local park, asking strangers for spare change like in the movies. Oh, the horror! Especially since you were deaf, it was going to be way more challenging!

 

 At least Sans had a home.

 You felt a slight tapping on your shoulder, and turned to see the notebook shoved into your face.

 

 " _YOU CAN COME STAY WITH ME AT MY PLACE._ "

 

 . . . You quickly scribbled down your response. 

 

 " _You mean, like, for the night?_ "

 

 He rolled his eyes as he took the notepad back, a slight red on his cheekbones.

 

 " _NO YOU DINGUS, LIKE ROOMMATES! YOU KNOW, LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE AND ALL._ "

 

Oh.

 

Ooooohhhhh.

 

 L-Like that.

 

 Looks like your future just took a drastic turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the better or for the worse?
> 
>  
> 
> Ooh look at all those kudos! Thanks a lot guys!
> 
> Haven't updated shit in a looooong while, so it feels good to finally post again ^ ^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^3^


End file.
